Usuario discusión:Empoleon7
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Poké cuentos y vidas! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Proyecto: Wikia-Region. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Dark Lion (Discusión) 00:09 23 oct 2010 *O* esta genial el mapa, pero de todo esto, Habla con Dark Lion, el te podra al dia, y muestrale los mapas ^^ I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 01:53 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Holaaaa! Encantada de saludarte amigo ^*^ Necesito tu ayuda... sabes donde encontrar a un usuario que le guste la tercera evolucion de piplup y el numero 7, que pueda hacerme una placa de firma con un munchlax y que ponga Munchlax-code? PD: Creo que lo pillas, no? PD: Seamos amigos! Solo si tu quieres claro ^^ [[User:Munchlax-code|'•°¤*(Mυη¢нℓaχ)*¤°•']]★ρм∂★[[User talk:Munchlax-code|'☜Sησяℓaχ_aNd_¢HaяIzaя∂☞']] 15:00 23 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! ESTA SUPERCHULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! xD ahora te preguntaras porque las niñas siempre gritan, yo no soy una niña! tengo 11 años x3 Muchas gracias! Oye, estoy llevando a cabo una wikia, Pokatalà Y necesito tu ayuda Ewe solo me tienes que decir como haces lo de la firma Pliiiiiis *ojos de cachorrito* [[User:Munchlax-code|'•°¤*(Mυη¢нℓaχ)*¤°•']]★ρм∂★[[User talk:Munchlax-code|'☜Sησяℓaχ_aNd_¢HaяIzaя∂☞']] 15:34 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias! Si, pasame el link si quieres PD: Sabes en algun wikia, alguna lista que salgan los sprites de todos los pokemons? me la puedes pasar, el link digo. Gracias por toda tu ayuda, te hare un regalo eh? [[User:Munchlax-code|'•°¤*(Mυη¢нℓaχ)*¤°•']]★ρм∂★[[User talk:Munchlax-code|'☜Sησяℓaχ_aNd_¢HaяIzaя∂☞']] 15:46 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Listo Muy bueno el mapa luego con Kan ubicaremos las ciudades y pueblos,etc El dolor nos hace comprendernos entre nosotros pero a que precio 16:20 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Mira... Oficialmente no te puedo dar el trabajo pero hagamos esto has una ciudad o pueblo de prueba y luego yo decido El dolor nos hace comprendernos entre nosotros pero a que precio 17:01 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola.. Hola empoleon no te vengo aretar ni nada pero yo tengo el empelo de hacer la ciudades ya que le presente un ejemplo a kan (el creadotr) y me dio el trabajo de hacer las ciudades , pero todo esta bien no te grito ni nada n.n U [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 17:53 23 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias ! esta genial !!!!!muchas gracias , me diriasa que programa usas ? por que busco un buen programa para hacer diseño (como firmas avatares etc)[[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 22:24 23 oct 2010 (UTC) @-@ Los tienes a todos :D !!! I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 15:45 24 oct 2010 (UTC) .-. si esta bien los tienes a todos J A 15:49 24 oct 2010 (UTC) me arias un favorcito pequeño me harias un mapa , es sobre la region demi wikia y pokefanon (mi reigon en pokefanon), Es reiu ... o si no dime como los haces !!!, tengo que hacer ubno !!!! [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 18:37 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, hace tanto timepo que no te escribo xD, estoy con el gimp y quiero saber como haces el efecto de todo esos lunares que hacen como una ond apor ejemplo en la firma que me hicistes (discucion pvc), hay una de esas hileras al costado de vulpix y abajo de sofi me dices por que no se que otros efectos puedo poner [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 20:34 9 abr 2011 (UTC)